Friorhol Sector
The Friorhol Sector is one of the twenty sectors that sits on the edge of the Eye of Terror. Being one of these twenty sectors the Friorhol was originally protected by a Space Marine Chapter that was part of the Astartes Praeses under the orders of the high lords of terra. Though during the ending days of the 41st Millennium during the forming of the Warp rift known as the Cicatrix Maledictum who's power split the imperium of man in half, the chapter assigned to the sector, the Iron Hands Successor known as the Iron Horn left their post abandoned and turned to the temptation of Khorne. During this heretical act, the once-proud chapter became known as Iron Gore Khorne Warband. Without the power of their Astartes protector, the sector quickly fell into dismay and until word of this sector being unprotected reached the ear of Guilliman the sector quickly fell to those chaotic force. Though with great haste during his Idomitus Crusade Guilliman created and sent the newly founded Space Wolf Successor known as the Abyss Stalkers to reconquer and protect the lost sector. Since then the crippled Sector has been able to slowly rebuild its strength to its former glory. Sector History The Great Crusade (980.M30) Friorhol was found by the Emperor of Mankind during the later years of his Great Crusade. During which time the Friorhol Sector was incomplete destruction. Many of its planets having a constant war against the evils of chaos. The people of the sector upon seeing the emperor and his mighty Angels of Death believed that he was there only hope of salvation and immediately fought as his blade. Though the fight for the sector had billions of humans die, only a handful of these legendary warriors died, imprinting them into the Sectors Culture as gods among men. The Horus Heresy (M31) Resting on the edge of the Eye of Terror Friorhol was nothing but the last hit for the mighty Traitor Legions that were retreating into the Eye of Terror. During there retreat the Friorhol Battlefleet tried there hardest against the mighty warriors, though as with many other planets and sectors, the feeble power of its fleet was nothing for the expertly crafted fleets of the Adeptus Astartes, and so the Sectors whole fleet was destroyed. The site of these many battles was the Faegiroa Star System, and over the skies of Vriod was the last site of the once-mighty fleet of the Friorhol. After this battle, Vriod was repurposed into a holy planet and within its many churches stand a memorial of those who lives were sacrificed in trying to stop the evil forces of Horus. The Rebirth of the Imperium (M31) After the defeat of Horus and the great loss that was the Emperor of Mankind, Guilliman took control of the Imperium and wrote the magnificent work that would be known as the ''Codex Astartes'' and with it the Second Founding. During this time the High Lords of Terra came together and declared that 20 space marine chapters would guard the Sectors resting on the edge of the Eye of Terror, this group of marines would be known as the Astartes Praeses and with that Friorhol was given the Iron Hands Successor known as the Iron Horn. Alongside this new Space Marine chapter came the creation of the Adeptus Ministorum who found a gentle and quick home within Friorhol, who wished and sought out guidance. Along with the Adeptus Ministorum and their departure into the system the Adepta Sororitas also found a quick home in the sector with each planet having some presence of it. With the might of the Iron Horns and the peace that the Adeptus Ministorum brought, was also the tactical knowledge that lead to the creation of the Astra Militarum and the creation of a new Navy Fleet for the Sector. The Betrayal of Iron (999.M41) Though unknown to the rest of the imperium, the decline and eventual loss of the Iron Horn chapter was a slow process, one that observed by Adeptus Mechanicus of Demiruh. Because of the ever-present horror that was the Eye of Terror, the Adeptus Mechanicus would request and hire the help of the chapter in recovery missions. In return for the might of even a single Astartes squad, the Adeptus Mechanicus would supply the chapter with cybernetic augmentations not available to those of other chapters of Astartes. The most famous of these missions was the investigation of the long-forgotten and abandoned Deathwatch Watch Fortress of Silverblade Prime, where the Adeptus Mechanicus was able to uncover a hidden STC permitted to only high officials of the Deathwatch, this STC was that of weapon attachments onto Astartes Power Armour. With the STC a marine could attach a weapon to either of his shoulders or underarms and have the Power Armor's Machine Spirit control it, this STC was used only once before its mysterious destruction, in the Power Armor of the Iron Horns very own chapter master. The temptation of gaining more and more advanced cybernetic implants slowly drew the chapter away from the emperor's light as the chapter looked for more sinister and even heretical means to obtain the augmentations. This desire eventually led to the chapter finding a hidden Dark Mechanicus cult located on the very forge world that had been helping them. In return for their services, the Dark Mechanicus would supple the chapter with such implants that even the Adeptus Mechanicus would refuse. With these dark and evil augmentations came even more broken and shattered machines spirits, that only craved for murder and destruction. Eventually, the Dark Mechanicus made a deal with the chapter, if they were to turn their backs on the imperium and help them in their sinister causes, they would give them augmentations that even the Adeptus Mechanicus's highest-ranking members couldn't dream of. Initially, the chapter refused the Dark Mechanicus deal but after the event known as the Cicatrix Maledictum, the warp storm so large it split the imperium into two the chapter caved in and saw the hope of the imperium of man a delusional dream of a mad man, and so swore their loyalty to the Dark Mechanicus. And with that, the chapter turned against the imperium, and were marked as heretics; and with the power of a Space Marine chapter to stand with them, the Dark Mechanicus cult rose to claim the forge world as their own. Cold Gaze of the Omissiah (999.M41) With the might of a full Astartes Chapter, the Dark Mechanicus of Demiruh rose from the underhives and slums to over throne the Adeptus Mechanicus and claim the forge world for themselves. For over a Terran year the two sides fought for dominance of the planet, unknown to the rest of the sector. During the civil war, the full might of the Adeptus Mechanicus and the Rouge Dark Mechanicus was ever-present, with even the full power of several imperial knight houses and titan legions being called up from both sides. Though at the dawn of the civil wars first year, the chapter master of the Iron Horn came to collect his due from the Dark Mechanicus, who denied him, claiming that the Iron Horn had become no more than pitiful servants of the cult and would act as such. With one fell swoop of the Chapter Master's mighty thunder hammer exploded bits and chunks of the Dark Mechanicus leaders head, and without his leadership, the rebellion was doomed to lose. Though as a last desperate attempt to win, the Dark Mechanic released a massive nuclear-level bomb into the atmosphere of Demiruh, the explosion gave the remaining members of the Dark Mechanicus cult just enough time to use forbidden technology to teleport the forge worlds largest forge from real space into the warp. Though unknown to the Mechanicus at the time was the real threat of the bomb, as once the bomb erupted not only did it spread dangerous nuclear radiation that would kill millions of civilians; but it also released dangerous and tainted Ork Geno's that the Dark Mechanicus had been experimenting on in secrecy. The nature of the experiments were to see the effect's of the orks geno when exposed directly to the warp, and so a new threat approached the forge world, one that grew so massive in size that it left mechanicus no other choice but to leave the surface of their once great forge world and launch their remaining forges into the atmosphere. Where they monitored and prevented any Ork forces from escaping orbit. Now without the help of the Dark Mechanicus the Iron Horn faced the truth of what they had done. Now heretics the chapter pleaded for the power to defeat any whom tried to kill them, and from these pleads, the chaos god known as Khorne made a deal with the chapter master. Who for trading his soul and the souls of his entire chapter would be granted the power save themselves, and so the Iron Horn was no more, and from their ashes grew the Chaos Warband known as the Iron Gore. Who with their highly advanced augmentations that were only elevated to a new level became weapons of pure destruction. Rise of the Conclave (999.M41) With the power of a space marine chapter loss, the rise of a full-scale Adeptus Mechanicus civil war the Friorhol sector was torn asunder from within. Its governmental structure collapsing and its Astra Militarum regiments being wiped, the sector fell from its once great grace. Dreading the idea of news of the sector's fall reaching the ears of heretics, Lady Lord Inquisitor Halina gathered many Inquisitors; and with her many years of service, a great reputation, and the many favors she gathered Halina called and formed the Friorhol Inquisitorial Conclave. The Conclaves motive was clear, to keep the status of the sector hidden until reinforcements could be issued. To keep the tongues of politicians from slipping Halina used many of her contacts and favors to grant the Conclave power over the Sectorial Government. With absolute power in there grasp the Conclave made strategical and well-planned attempts to warn the greater imperium of the terrors of the sector, for its conditions knowledge could lead to the destruction of it. Though the wealth and power of a whole sector was something great that no ordinary man could ever dream of in their lifetime, it was also a power that many weren't willing to give up. One such fellow was Halina's closest acolyte Gerlacus, who while on a mission investigating a space hulk, trapped Halina inside a command deck and left her to rot. Through this betrayal, Gerlacus gathered many friends, including the other Lord Inquisitors of the Conclave, and with their help, Gerlacus rose to the new rank of High Lord Inquisitor and assumed control of the Friorhol Conclave. Under the new rule, Gerlacus ordered the destruction of the light cruisers sent to relay the message of the sectors fall and began to mind scrub the minds of imperial navy captain once they attempted to leave the sector. Going as far as to forcibly implant false memories and details into their minds to hide their secret. With there power the Friorhol Conclave ruled with an iron fist, even founding an Ordos Minoris the Ordo Royalerum an Order focused on the recruit and well being of any highborn or powerful person, as without proper "guidance" these people could easily slip there tongues. The 13th Black Crusade and the Fall of Cadia (999.M41) Without the protection of a Space Marine Chapter and the newly sparked Adeptus Mechanicus Civil war the sector had been under attack and without protection for almost a full Millennium. With the upcoming of Abaddon's forces at the start of his 13th Black Crusade. the sector was no match and was so easily passed through by Abaddons forces. When the event known as the Fall of Cadian occurred, many naval, Astra Militarum, and space marine forces made plans to resupply and regroup. This was true for the 12th Battlefleet Obscurus Reserve fleet, whom upon reaching Friorhol was the first in almost a Millenium to see and report the true nature of the Sector without the interference of the Friorhol Inquisition Conclave. With the newly found information, the reserves fleets astropaths sent desperate messages, though because of the sudden destruction of Cadia, and the expansion of the Eye of Terror weren't able to relay the message to the greater forces of the battlefleet, before the Friorhol Conclave was able to interfere. In a desperate situation, the fleet sent out a squadron of cruisers to travel through the now extremely unstable warp to send the message to terra. Almost a dozen cruisers went into the warp in that desperate situation, unknown if they would ever see the light of realspace ever again. The Idomitus Crusade (M42) Though Cadia had fallen and Abaddon's forces made a direct march towards holy terra, a new hope shined brightly to the Imperium. Guilliman one of the God Emperor's holy sons had been resurrected from his cold death. Taking no time at all Guilliman enacted a plan which had been folding since the end of the Horus Heresy, becoming the Lord Commander and leader of the entire imperium, shaping it back to ideals that the God Emperor had once seen; alongside his accession was his new breed of space marine, whom would be known as the Primaris Space Marines. With this new generation of space marines, Guilliman launched a massive crusade to reunite humanity, an event that would be known as The Idomitus Crusade. Not long after starting his holy crusade though, a singular lone dauntless light-cruiser burst from the warp, making desperate cries to the lord commander. Allowing an audience, the captain of the ship explain what had happened to the Friorhol Sector and how its Inquisitorial Conclave had taken absolute control to keep it a secret. The captain explained without immediate reinforcement, the sector would surely fall to chaos, and allow a direct opening into the heart of the imperium of mankind. Seeing this as an opportunity to honor the wishes of his lost brother Russ, Guilliman ordered the founding of a new chapter, a Space Wolf Successor, one that would be led by none other than an veteran of the Great Crusade and the Fall of Prospero. This marine's name was Vidar Farseer and with great haste, he set off with his newly founded chapter, now known as the Abyss Stalkers and new fully stock imperial fleet set off to recapture the lost souls of the Friorhol sector and have the honor of being its new defender. The Friorhol Crusade (010.M42-030.M42) On 010.M42 the Abyss Stalker chapter made arrival at the Friorhol, to there surprise though much of the system had been untouched by the Black Crusade. With there arrival, the chapter claimed the Friorhol Crusade, and over the following 2 decades the Abyss Stalkers with the help of the other major imperial forces within the sector, were able to reclaim the once lost sector. Current Events (127.M42) Its been over a millennium since the Abyss Stalkers came to the Friorhol Sector and since then the sector has been able to rebuild its once great military. Now that the chapter sits vigilant over the sector and guards it against the greater evils of the Eye of Terror. Sector Politics Sector Military Adeptus Astartes Abyss Stalkers The Abyss Stalkers Space Marine Chapter are the assigned marines of the Astartes Praeses of the Friorhol Sector. Known for their brutal war strategies and their lust for close-quarters combat like their gene-father the space wolves, and Leman Russ. Created only a few solar months after the forming of the Cicatrix Maledictum, the Abyss Stalkers have stood vigil ever since, acting as both judge and executioner. Astra Militarum Like every other part of the imperium, the man ground fighting force of the Friorhol Sector is in its many Astra Militarum Regiments. Each planet within the sector must ship out an annual amount of regiments to the Astra Militarum or suffer dire consequences, this annual amount is calculated by the Adeptus Administratum to perfectly fit the planet's population. Fight on the Homefield The constant threat of chaos the spews forth from the Eye of Terror has made the need of the Astra Militarum in the Friorhol Sector one of high demand. For a planet without the proper Astra Militarum help would surely fall to the ruinous powers if left defenseless for as little as a couple of Terran days. Because of this, the Friorhol Sector has begun the process of not shipping the majority of their regiments out of the sector, but instead to other star systems and sub-sectors never allowing a guardsman to fight on his home soil in fear of causing moral decisions on the battlefield. It is not rare to find a space station or facility within each star system that holds any number of Regiments ready to be deployed at a moment's notice. This process has allowed the Sector to have an influx of reserve regiments ready for the constant battle and allows for a near-instant rapid deployment of regiments when called for. High Command The constant threat that is the Eye of Terror has forced the Astra Militarum forces of the Sector to be on constant duty and to keep track and order over these massive campaigns are the Sectors Astra Militarum Council and high command. This council is made of the most experienced and war-torn veterans found within the sector, each surviving more than a dozen battlefields, these warriors have been trained to be masters of not only combat but also strategy. The members of the Friorhol Sectors Astra Militarum High Command are as follow: *'Lord Militant Finnbarr McNeal:' High Commander and leader of the sectors whole Astra Militarum Presence. :*'Lord General:' Commander of the Astra Militarums Presence within the Brorster Sub-Sector, and the Broster Astar Militarum General Command. ::*'General Kader Zhivkov:' Leader and organizer of the shipment of the Regiments founded within the Faegiroa Star System. :*'Lord General:' Commander of the Astra Militarums Presence within the Fryjokull Sub-Sector, and the Fryjokull Astar Militarum General Command ::*'General Gwendoline Sheppard:' Leader and organizer of the shipment of the Regiments founded within the Kerlreizbar Star System. ::*'General Gresham Hancock:' Leader and organizer of the shipment of the Regiments founded within the Xonagorzki Star System. ::*'General Alfons Cuijper:' Leader and organizer of the shipment of the Regiments founded within the Menthivis Star System. ::*'General Jarod Van Akkeren:' Leader and organizer of the shipment of the Regiments founded within the Kalarasix Star System. :*'Lord General:' Commander of the Astra Militarums Presence within the Urheasjal Sub-Sector, and the Urheasjal Astar Militarum General Command ::*'General Amir MacGinnis:' Leader and organizer of the shipment of the Regiments founded within the Hedraett Star System. ::*'General Keelin Ó Catháin:' Leader and organizer of the shipment of the Regiments founded within the Yski Star System. ::*'General Ragnheiður Garbo:' Leader and organizer of the shipment of the Regiments founded within the Kerlreizbar Star System. :*'Lord General:' Commander of the Astra Militarums Presence within the Rostarjeger Sub-Sector, and the Rostarjeger Astar Militarum General Command ::*'General Yeong Skała:' Leader and organizer of the shipment of the Regiments founded within the Spyvemot Star System. ::*'General Miguela Niemec:' Leader and organizer of the shipment of the Regiments founded within the Hindriskjold Star System. ::*'General Daina Horn:' Leader and organizer of the shipment of the Regiments founded within the Bladkolk Star System. :*'Lord General Trevor Owen:' Commander of the Astra Militarums Presence within the Svalbrise Sub-Sector, and the Svalbrise Astar Militarum General Command ::*'General Liam Knutsson:' Leader and organizer of the shipment of the Regiments founded within the Latiri Star System. ::*'General Jörgen Breckenridge:' Leader and organizer of the shipment of the Regiments founded within the Folgarving Star System. ::*'General Tinkara Zima:' Leader and organizer of the shipment of the Regiments founded within the Tredafkom Star System. Regiments * Anbanian High Guard *Ilvippean Founpetram Tempestus Scions Dozens of worlds reside within the Friorhol Sector, and on those worlds reside countless amounts of royal or highborn families, and out of the wealth and pure blood of these families come special regiments known as Tempestus Scions. Being much smaller these regiments are not tithed from individual planets but instead those families that can afford them. Those chosen to be part of a Tempestus Scions regiment are given the best training in the Sector and are granted the best equipment available. Because of the constant threat, the Eye of Terror poses the sector raises not just one but five different Tempestus Scions regiments annually, one coming from each of its Sub-Sectors. These highly trained Regiments are: Friorholian Savages An unusual Regiment, the Regiments under this name don't come from a single planet, but instead the Friorhol Sector. These regiments were created under the orders of Lord Commander Guilliman as a quick solution to the extremely lacking Astra Militarum presence in the Friorhol Sector during the Friorhol Crusade, for the Regiments that had been brought with the Abyss Stalkers on the new imperial navy fleet would eventually become stretched thin and useless. The Guardsmen of these regiments are those of the remaining PDF on the planets the Abyss Stalkers saved. For this reason, the Regiments have chosen a color scheme that matches that of the chapter. After the Friorhol Crusade these brave regiments were awarded the title of Storm Troopers and now act as the Sectors Tempestus Scions. Though unlike regular Tempestus Scions the Guardsmen of these honorable regiments are not chosen from noble families but instead from the stock of all the sectors regiments, choosing those who have completed the greatest of deads upon the battlefield, whereupon they are chosen and shipped to secret Astra Militarum training schools found upon the Abyss Stalkers homeworld's moon of Baldr. Because of this extremely odd recruitment, the sector still holds multiple true Tempestus Scions training facilities that train and raise more traditional Tempest Scions Regiments. Though suspicious, the Friorholian Savages have are unconventionally close to the Abyss Stalkers chapter, usually being sent to worlds that the chapter is beginning missions on, Inquisitor Viriniul Labo has made multiple investigations to keep this friendship at that, and not allow the regiments to fall under the command of the chapter. Imperial Navy Vessels Battleships * 1 Emperor Class Battleship Battlecruisers * 1 Armageddon Class Battlecruiser * 1 Avenger Class Grand Cruiser Cruisers * 1 Dictator Class Cruiser * 2 Dominator Class Cruisers * 2 Endeavour Class Light Cruisers * 2 Gothic Class Cruisers * 2 Lunar Class Cruisers * 1 Tyrant Class Cruiser Escorts * 2 Cobra Class Destroyer Squadrons * 2 Firestorm Class Frigate Squadrons * 1 Sword Class Frigate Squadron Sub-Sectors The Friorhol Sector is a fare sized sector and so has 5 Sub-Sectors and within those sectors is 37 Star Sytems. Friorhol's Sub-Sectors are as follows: Brorster This sub-sector sits on the northern border of the Friorhol Sector. Mainly barren, this subsector is home to many asteroid fields and as of current events only 1 Star Systems. It originally was home to three-star systems, with on destroyed during the Horus Heresy and one being devoured by a giant warp storm during the forming of the Great Rift. * Faegiroa Star System * RETRACTED Fryjokull This sub-sector sits on the western border of the Friorhold sector. Within its borders sits 8 Star Systems. * Kerlreizbar Star System * Xonagorzki Star System * Menthivis Star System * Kalarasix Star System * RETRACTED * RETRACTED * RETRACTED * RETRACTED Urheasjal The centre most sub-sector, this place was once the capital of Friorhol until the Horus Heresy and the final stand made by the Rostarjeger sub-sectors Vriod and its star system. After the total destruction of Friorhols fleet at this final battle the capital was moved there as an honor to the Emperor of Mankind. Within its border sits 12 Star Systems. * Hedraett Star System * Yski Star System * Vitallt Star System * RETRACTED * RETRACTED * RETRACTED * RETRACTED * RETRACTED * RETRACTED * RETRACTED * RETRACTED * RETRACTED Rostarjeger This sub-sector sits on the eastern border of the Friorhold sector. Within its border are 6 Star Systems. * Spyvemot Star System * Hindriskjold Star System * Bladkolk Star System * RETRACTED * RETRACTED * RETRACTED Svalbrise This sub-sector sits on the southern border of the Friorhold. It was the first sub-sector to receive the help of the Abyss Stalker Chapter. Within its borders sits 10 Star Systems. * Latiri Star System * Folgarving Star System * Tredafkom Star System * RETRACTED * RETRACTED * RETRACTED * RETRACTED * RETRACTED * RETRACTED * RETRACTED People of Note Friorhol Inquisitorial Conclave The Friorhol Conclave was created during the time that the Friorhol Conclave was left defenseless against the raw power of the Eye of Terror due to the betrayal of the Iron Horns Space Marine Chapter. Brought together by Lady Lord Inquisitor Halina the group of Inquisitors formed the Inquisitorial Conclave as a way to guarantee the survival of the Inquisition in the sector and the sector itself. With the arrival of the Abyss Stalker chapter and the conclaves reunitement with High Lady Lord Inquisitor Halina, the conclave has stayed active to act as a fail-safe for the sectors governmental organizations in the case of the Astartes Chapter once again falling to the temptation of chaos. Ordo Malleus Fleet When the Fiorhol Inquisitorial Conclave was made the primary ordo's of the Inquisition (Xeno, Hereitcus, Malleus) took control of an aspect of keeping the sector under control. While the Ordo Hereitcus claimed high spots within governmental counsels and the Ordo Xeno formed specialized Xeno hunting regiments, the Ordo Malleus instead took another approach. Using their newly acquired power, the Ordo Malleus was able to pressure Bastion Fleet Vriod into giving control of the fleet over to them, using this fleet the Ordo Malleus began to defend the Eye of Terror directly, banishing any demonic entities attempting to escape the Warp. After the events known as the Friorhol Crusade and the permanent declaration of the Friohola Inquisitorial Conclave, the Ordo Malleus ordered the design of this fleet. Under the control of each of the Inquisitors would be a singular Cruiser and a squadron of escorts. These cruisers, however, had been highly modified to the point they barely resembled their original Lunar Class blueprint, having many of its systems replaced to almost perfect status and its hulls covered in a unique golden Warpsbane Void Generator. This class of cruiser would be known as the Malleus-Class Cruiser and would see little use outside the Friorhol Sector. Though surprisingly, the Escort Class ships that accompanied these ships were complete of their original design. This was due to the Ordo not wanting to spend high amounts of time repairing the simplistic systems of an ordinary escort class ship. The work of the Ordo Malleus is of the most importance and the knowledge of the demonic entities of the warp is not allowed to reach the ears of imperial citizens. Because of this, the crew of these ships is filled with mindless mono-task servitors, with each of the cruisers being steered by its Inquisitor or one of their trusted Acolytes. Category:Galaxy Category:Imperium Category:Sectors